Toons vs Cogs: Extended Edition
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: It's a new version of Toons vs. Cogs! Since the Cogs have been failing because of the new heroic mouse, they have caused even worse trouble in ToonTown. Will this new hero help protect his friends?
1. Chapter 1

A New Hero is Born, AGAIN

I was taking a stroll in Daisy's Garden. Peaceful, quiet and beautiful. A butterfly landed on my nose. I chuckled and put my finger under it. Then I gently swung it into the air.

BEEP! There was the intercom thing.

"A Cog invasion has begun!" Said the announcer, "the Big Wigs has taken over ToonTown!"

"Uh oh." I said, "better go!" I took out my trusty teleporting hole and jumped into it.

**ToonTown Central Playground.**

I jumped out of the hole. There were a bunch of sad toons. I swung my arm.

"Toons of the World," I started. I threw a fist into the air. "Unite!" The blue pixie dust went everywhere in the playground. I was surprised. The Toons kept thanking me.

"You're welcome, you're welcome." I returned the thanks. I headed into the Punchline Place. I rescued the Toons who were stupid enough to fight those Cogs. I mean really, why would fight those Cogs when you know you're to weak? I decided to give them another chance. I emptied out Loopy Lane and Silly Street.

"Looks like my job is done." I told myself.

**Meanwhile at Lawbot HQ.**

The CJ was looking into a crystal ball. He was furious.

"I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!" He yelled. He was turning red.

"Calm down sir, we could come up with another plan to stop him." The CFO said. There was a moment of silence.

"Why don't we kidnap one of his loved ones?" The VP finally offered. The CJ smiled.

"Brilliant plan. Since you're the first and the one who came up with this plan, why don't you go do it?" Asked the CJ.

"Sigh, fine, I will." The VP asked. He sadly used his giant propellers and flew to Sellbot HQ.

"Come face your doom, Tas!" Said the CJ evilly. "Muahahaha- cough cough. Excuse me, I need some oil."

**Here's the first remade chapter of Toons vs. Cogs. If you would like to, try comparing it with the original one and see the enhancements/detractions of the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Creating a Boarding Group

While I was drinking hot tea (caffeine free), I tuned to the news. I accidently didn't blow the tea and I ended up burning my tongue.

"YEEEOUCH!" I yelled in pain.

"This is ToonTown news, live in ToonTown Central. It looks like someone has been kidnapped!" Said the Journalist.

"Huh?" I wondered. I put my tea down onto the table next to my comfortable couch. I leaned to the TV until my nose touched it.

"The only information we have is the victim's name. His name is Super Leroy Crunchybocker (about time I remembered his name)."

"WHAT!" I yelled. I became stunned.

_Oh no, my best friend. _I thought. _We were friends since the first day of August!_

"Huh?" The Anchor's earphone had a voice coming in. "It seems like we found more information. The VP has kidnapp-" Then he quickly threw the screaming earphone across the camera. "You know what I was going to say."

"Him again? At least I have enough merits on me." I thought out loud. I went to my phone and called my friends. No answer from any of them. I took out my hole and jumped in it.

I took out my friend list.

"First, Dragon Mouse." I said. I jumped out of the hole into a dark room. I quietly landed on all fours. I looked up and saw Dragon Mouse sleeping.

_Okay then, next, Mike. _I thought. I went into my hole again. I teleported behind a TV. I looked around it. Mike the blue dog had dropped his jaw. I waved my hand in his face. Nothing. I shook his shoulders. Didn't budge. I slapped him. Nope. I went outside and got a tow truck. I carefully hooked his shirt and raised the hook. After a few seconds, nothing happened. I lowered him and then took out a water gun. I sprayed his face and he woke up. He shook his head.

"DUDE, DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS!" Mike yelled.

"Yep and I need your white gloved help to save him." I told him.

"I hope you didn't say that to insult slash tease me because you're wearing those, too." He said. "And sure I'll help."

"Thanks Mike." I thanked.

"No problem." Mike replied. There was a moment of silence.

"Soooo," I started, "what now?"

"Should we go find other Toons?" Mike suggested.

"Sure." I agreed. We ran out the door and thought why we hadn't used the teleporting hole in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Flippy!

"Now we have captured one of his friends," begun the CJ, "we should come with another plan before he foils this one."

"How about turning the Toons that got trapped during the battle with me into Cogs?" Suggested the VP.

"Ooh, that's really evil." Said the CEO.

"And if we can continue that, we may turn the whole ToonTown population to 4!" Said the CJ.

"4?" Asked the CFO.

"I can predict the future, friends." Said the CJ.

**Meanwhile...**

We were still looking for more Toons. We only need one more. We were in Donald's Dock. Over at the corner with the mailbox and the seagull we saw a dog.

"Excuse me, can you help us fight the VP?" I asked. Turns out it was Flippy! "Wait a minute, Flippy?" I thought Flippy would always be in his Toon Hall.

"Hello Tas!" Flippy greeted. "What are you and your group up to."

"We're gonna fight the VP!" I said enthusiastically. "We only need one more Toon to fight the VP!"

"Mind if I join?" Asked Flippy.

"It would be my honor." I humbly told him, bowing. We went on ahead through Daisy's Garden and then into Sellbot HQ.


	4. Chapter 4

Going into the Lobby Then the Elevator

We got to Sellbot HQ. I hid in the hole. We saw stronger Cogs. There was the Mover & Shakers, The Minglers, and the Mr. Hollywoods.

"I guess they knew we were coming." I said to myself. Mike tapped me on the shoulder.

"Here, take this." Mike gave me a hoop. It had 8 red gems around it. The inside part was made of gold. "I found this a the back of my house under a rock. I read these manuscripts I found at our last rescue at the VP. It says that his hoop holds the power that no one can imagine. It could also transform people into certain elements."

"Wow, lets see what this baby can do." I said. The hoop started to glow and was vibrating. We all turned invisible. Everyone shouted "whoa!" quietly. We grabbed each other's hands and ran into the lobby.

"What was that?" Asked a Mr. Hollywood.

"Don't have the shaking of an idea." Replied the Mover & Shaker.

We put on our disguises and went into the elevator. I was a Two-Face while the rest were Mr. Hollywoods ranged level 25-50. We went into the elevator me being first and the elevator automatically closed. There was the elevator. Sounds toony. The elevator stopped abruptly. The door didn't open.

"Uh, did the elevator break down?" I asked.

"Yep." Mike answered.

**Few hours later.**

We heard some screws and then the elevator went up again. I think there was a problem. The elevator sped up really fast. It stopped abruptly again and we all got launched into the air. We landed on the same place we were before. The door opened. I hid a pie behind my back.

"Welcome new Cogs!" Greeted the VP. I jumped out of my suit and I threw the pie. It landed into the VP's face. He got pretty mad and he threw a gear at me. With ease, I jumped over it. Everyone took off their disguises and we got into battle position.


	5. Chapter 5

The Final Chapter...NOT

"Flippy, come here." Said the VP. He ran up to the VP and jumped onto the VP's shoulder. "Thank you for luring them here. You may have the honor to kill them."

"Sounds like the old video games." I'm telling you readers. Everyone gasped. "Why Flippy?"

"Since your 'heroic' acts are now endangering me of being removed as Mayor, it is time that you shall die so I will stay Mayor." He explained.

"If you do that, what would the Toons do? They won't respect you. You would be a traitor." I said. I thought for a moment. "Please tell me you thought this through."

"Oh I did. After killing you, I will steal that hoop of yours and use it to transform Toons into slaves." He told me. He split into halves in his Cog suit. There was pure evil inside him. Not even an ounce of Toonanity. I used a pie against him. Bam he went. I went to the other side. Cupcake equaled kablammo. He was SOOO easy. Now we faced the VP.

"Wow, he was way weaker than I thought he would be." Said the VP. "Oh well." He took out 3 Toons with a single row of gears. 4 left. Then he jumped. We all jumped and threw a pie at him. He went back a little but came back to his original position. He threw more gears at us in tiny pieces. 2 went bye bye. Now it was just me and Mike left. I threw a chicken leg at the VP and he said,

"OW!" He got mad and threw more gears at me. There was Cogs surrounding me. I jumped over the gears. It bounced and hit Mike.

"Tas! Use the hoop!" He yelled before he teleported.

_The hoop. _I thought. I put it in front of me and there was funnel of wind surrounding me. I was turning brown. I felt empty inside, literally. I dashed at the VP with a pie. I blew it hard at his face and he fell backwards. I kept on doing that until he fell down through the floor. The wind swirled on the ground and then I reappeared.

"Wow." Said Leroy. I completely forgot about him. Where did we even get the pies?

"Hey Leroy!" I greeted. I jumped onto the cage and swung it around. Then I pulled it back then pushed it forward. The metal bars broke and Leroy hopped out.

"I heard that the VP is turning the captured Toons into Cogs! It's at the Center Silo Control Room in the factory." Said Leroy. I nodded and took his arm. I jumped off the building and we landed on top of the Center Silo. I opened the door and saw a chamber. It was buzzing loudly. I pulled the switch at the right and the chamber opened. I saw a Toon walk out of it as half Toon and half Cog! I looked at my left and saw Toons being hanged. I quickly got a key and unlocked the cuffs. They landed without harm.

"You guys just got lucky." I told them.

"Yeah I guess." Mike said.

"C'mon, lets finish the special edition right now!" I said.

**You probably think there won't be anymore chapters to this, right? Nope, there will be a special treat with info about the Team in the future stories. See ya soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Team Bio

Tas

Specimen: Mouse

Gender: Boy

Color: Sienna

Abilities: Strength upgrade, transformation.

Personality: Sweet, funny, intelligent.

Forms: Wind Tas, Water Tas, Light Tas, Dark Tas, Hyper Tas, True Hyper Tas, Hysteria.

Age: 15

Extra Fact: Tas is a resemblance to Sonic the Hedgehog. The hoop is also a resemblance to the Chaos Emeralds, too.

Creation Reason: Me, the author, thought I should somehow empty my creativity bubble because all of the creativity is getting me into a lot of trouble. I couldn't think of anyone to write stories about until I thought of my Toons. Sure not everything about him in these stories are true in real life but his personality is the same as mine, except I'm more shy in real life.

Mike

Specimen: Dog

Gender: Boy

Color: Blue

Abilities: Super intelligence, single transformation

Personality: Smart, friendly, respectful.

Forms: Light Mike

Age: 15

Extra Fact: He is Tas' real Toon friend on Disney's ToonTown Online.

Reason for Creation: I thought my fellow Toon needed a friend to help him with his adventures so I pulled out a random friend from my list.

Flappy

Specimen: Mouse

Gender: Boy

Color: Yellow

Abilities: Single transformation

Personality: Funny, talkative, vulnerable.

Forms: Light Flappy.

Extra Fact: Same as Mike

Reason for Creation: Same as Mike

Sabrina

Specimen: Mouse

Gender: Girl

Color: Blonde

Abitlities: None, sadly.

Personality: Sweet, caring, Understandable

Forms: None

Extra Fact: Not a real Toon.

Reason for Creation: There has to be at least one girl in every team, right?


End file.
